Returning
by XxSeddieAddictxX
Summary: A little oneshot about Kit and Sterling. KS. Part of my one word series.


Returning

* * *

15 year old Kit Kittredge laughed as her best friend popped a piece of popcorn in the air and attempted to catch it in her mouth mid-air. Ruthie laughed. Suddenly a voice that sounded oddly familiar said, "Can I join you ladies?"

Ruthie looked at the intruder, it took them a couple minutes, but then Sterling said, "Oh come on, it's me, Sterling!"

"Ohmigosh! Sterling! It's so awesome to see you!" Ruthie squealed.

Kit stared at Sterling in a haze. It'd been two years since Sterling Howard and his mom left for Chicago to live with Mr. Howard. The Depression had ended and the Kittredges lost contact with the Howards. Sterling was now a strapping young lad reaching a full height of 5'5, just an inch over Kit. His neatly cut sandy hair had become shaggy and unmanageable. His gray couded over eyes were now a clear blue. "Well, don't you remember me Kit?" Sterling asked with a smile.

Sterling was still trying to take in Kit's changes. Her hair was now reaching her mid-back and still was that lightish borwn with some blond highlights. She had gotten taller. Her eyes we're ocean blue and still had that glimmer of adventure. "Yeah, I do," Kit said with a smile.

"So, I'll go make some popcorn," Ruthie said with a twinkle in her eyes.

Kit and Sterling were left alone. An uncomfortable silence surronded them. "So, Ruthie changed, didn't she?" Sterling asked, trying to stir up conversation.

"Nah, she's still very girly," Kit said off handledly.

It was true, though Ruthie's hair reached her waist, her eyes were a lighter brown and got braces, she still was the little princess she was 5 years ago. "You have," Sterling pointed out.

"How do you know?" Kit asked, offended.

"You look different," he said quietly.

"So, looks aren't everything," Kit said in a huff.

Silence, once again took over. "I didn't go to prom," Sterling said softly.

"Awww, did mommy's lamb back out?" Kit said sarcastically.

"No, no one asked me and I was too afraid," Sterling muttered, turning scarlet.

Kit regretted her comment, "I was asked by Roger," she said.

"The boy who always teased you?" Sterling asked incrediously.

"Yup, turned him down though, knew it was a trick, no, no one wants their prom pictures with such an ugly girl."

"You're not ugly!" Sterling burst out.

He could feel himself get hot. "Thanks," she said with a small smile.

"You're really cute," he murmered.

Now Kit could feel herself getting warm. She was confused. She could feel something genuine between her and Sterling. And it definatly wasn't friendship. "You think I'm cute?" she asked timidly.

"Maybe," he said, embarresed.

"Thank you Sterling, no one's said that to me," she said, flashing him a smile that showed her white pearly straight teeth.

_"_But honestly, get glasses, I'm taller than most of the boys, my hair is just so, _straight_ and my eyes are always this shade of blue!" Kit said scornfully.

"That's not a bad thing," Sterling said.

In fact, he was lost in her eyes, her deep blue eyes. And her smile, oh how it made his heart melt! He smiled back at her. "So, how is it in Chicago?" Kit asked.

"Fine. We're moving back to Cincinnati," Sterling said quietly.

"Really! That's just-"

"Dad died."

"Awful..."

The pair sat in silence. "How'd he...you know," Kit asked quietly.

"Cancer. Near the end, he didn't look like dad, just his eyes, his hazel eyes," Sterling said in a soft voice.

Two tears silently ran their way down Sterling's face. He bent his head so Kit wouldn't notice. Unfortunate for him, she did. She lifted his chin and gave him a smile. Sterling noticed something in her eyes, was it laughter, no they were tears. She gave his hand a soft squeeze which made him feel tingly. It seemed to take them ages for their lips to touch. Finally, when they did, 200 volt fireworks burst into Sterling's head. When they broke apart, they both went red. "So...after all these years?" Sterling asked.

"After all these years," Kit said softly.

Suddenly Ruthie appeared, making the pair jump. "So what's I miss?"

Sterling gave Kit a warm smile then replying to Ruthie, "Nothing, nothing at all."

But if you looked really close, you'd see Kit and Sterling were holding hands.

* * *

A/N: Well, reviews desperatly wanted! I just adore this ship! I hope they really do get together! 


End file.
